ZADR Games
by Panur
Summary: Zim and Dib are having a conversation while engaging in a sort of...bonding ritual. What are they REALLY doing though? p


ZADR GAMES by Yutafura

"I'm not sure about this."

"Please, Zim! Pleeeeease? I've never done it before!"

"If you've never done it before, why the need to do it now?"

"I'm 15 years old and I've never done this yet. EVERYONE my age has done it already. It's the normal thing."

"Why didn't you just do it, then?"

"Because you can't do this kind of thing alone."

"Why not?"

"It's not the same doing it alone…it usually doesn't work. At least not for me. "

"Is this another kind of human bonding thingy?"

"…Sort of, I think. I mean, you usually do this with a friend, someone you trust or something."

"Is trust important for the procedure?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't really think this is going to work"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"I'm an ALIEN, Dib, in case you forgot! Look at my IRKEN fingers! Will it work with them?"

"I can see your fingers just fine, Zim. No need to wiggle them in my face... And yes, your fingers are fine. I'm sure they'll work most wonderfully."

"But I'm from a different race! I'm not sure I'm apt to go through this kind of experimenting."

"I think you've been here long enough. You've adapted so well!"

"Yes, yes I know. ZIM IS AMAZING!"

"Uh-huh. Can we start now? I'm sorta eager."

"I'm still not convinced, worm-baby…Isn't this kind of practice shunned by your churchill or something?"

"Church. I'm an atheist, so I don't really care what the church says."

"What about your father?"

"I guess he'd be worried about me doing this kind of things… I don't really think he'd approve. Provably say how this is another symptom of my insanity"

"You are not going to tell him, then?"

"I think this is a thing better kept between us. I don't want the other kids making fun of us."

"Why would they laugh at us?"

"It's not something that's talked about …You keep this kind of thing a secret, you know?"

"But you said everyone did it!"

"They do! They just…don't talk about it.."

"..Is it dangerous?"

"It…might get dangerous... if you don't know how to handle this kind of thing… But don't worry! I think I have the hang of it. Gaz told me all I needed to know."

"Your sister's done this, too? She doesn't seems the type to do this kind of thing."

"It was a big surprise for me as well. She's the one that told me about it. She did it with a couple friends when she was 11."

"Oh…you can do this with more than one person?"

"Of course! As many as you want, as long as it's in pairs."

"That sounds complicated."

"Complicated how?"

"I doubt this can be done with over 6 people…it would get uncomfortable. They wouldn't…fit."

"Hmm...you're right. It might get too crowded… Can we start now?"

"Oh, FINE human! Have it your way. What do you want me to…Hey, what you doing?"

"Lowering the lights."

"…Why?"

"To get in the mood, what you think?"

"And what are the candles for?"

"More mood."

"I fail to see how setting your house in fire will make me feel even remotely more inclined to go through this."

"Will it help to get you in the mood if I told you if you don't do this, I'm going to plunge you in the sink? Which, I might add, is filled with dishwater that's been there for the last 8 years?"

"...Zim suddenly feels compelled enough to do this"

"I thought so."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"First, get on your knees in front of me."

"Like this?"

"Yeah. Now extend your hands and put your index finger right here."

"Like this?"

"Gently, Zim. You've gotta keep it straight."

"Okaaay…like this?"

"Mm-hmm… now do it with both hands."

"I thought you did it with one?"

"Not this time, because it's only you and me…So we kinda need more hands."

"Well, I... Oh my irk, it TWITCHED!"

"It didn't, Zim. You made it move with your hand."

"I didn't! It moved all by itself!"

"Zim, I have my hand on it too. You made it move."

"Did not!"

"Just be careful with it, alrgiht? Don't try too hard or get rough with it. Just relax..."

"I thought the whole point in this game was to make it move?"

"Yeah, but you gotta do it right. Now, let's get started! Do you have any questions?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…what do you want to ask the Ouija?"


End file.
